fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Mikazuchi
Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki is a fight fought between Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna, and Team Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki. Prologue After the fourth day's Naval Battle, ending with Sabertooth's Minerva earning her team ten points and Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia taking second place, after a brutal beating by Minerva, gaining eight points for her team, the tag battles get underway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 20-22 The first tag battle is fought between Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and the Rabbit, Blue Pegasus' "secret weapon", who is later revealed to be the Exceed Nichiya, against Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. Ichiya and Nichiya win the battle and earn their team ten points; the second tag battle of the fourth day begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-11 The four competitors enter the arena, both sides receiving positive reactions from the madly cheering crowd.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 172 As Millianna wonders if Jellal is watching their battle from the stands, Kagura, her teammate, orders Millianna to remain focused on the task at hand, telling her to try and defeat the two Lamia Scale Mages on her own. Kagura then begins to walk away from the battle. Millianna, shocked to hear her comrade's resolution, ponders said order and questions her actions. Kagura briefly tells her that by doing so, she hopes that Millianna will gain experience. Millianna eagerly accepts. Lyon and Yuka analyze the battle, and reach to the conclusion that if they don't use all of their strength victory will not be achieved. However, Lyon states that his main priority is to impress Juvia; Mato commences the match.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 173 Battle After removing her cape, Millianna begins the battle by using her Nekōsoku Tube to attack both Lyon and Yuka, stating that victory goes to the swiftest. Nonetheless, both Mages manage to avoid being hit by her attack. Lyon looks at their opponents and notes that Kagura is idly standing to the side, watching as Millianna fights on her own, leaving him with wide eyes. Much to their surprise, Millianna manages to hold her own against both talented Lamia Scale Mages with her Nekōsoku Tube. Yuka questions if Kagura is just watching, which in return Lyon tells him that he will drag her to the party. Lyon aims his Ice-Make: Eagle towards Kagura, only to have it intercepted by Millianna, who orders for attention. Yuka releases multiple blasts of Waves, but Millianna quickly moves her body around them, leading Yuka to comment on her agility. Not giving her opponent a moment to breathe, Millianna fires a Kitten Blast to blind him and follows up by landing on his shoulders. She repeatedly pounds his head with her fists. After stepping back and stating that training with Kagura has made her stronger, Millianna removes her gloves, revealing sharp red claws. She lunges forward, and uses her secret attack to scratch Lyon and Yuka's faces. Both Lamia Scale Mages are shocked to see that their opponent is stronger than they had thought. Millianna continues her assault on the Mages by using multiple Nekōsoku Tubes, which Yuka tries to block by using his Wave Magic, but fails to do so as the tubes grab him from behind. Lyon, however, frees Yuka by using his Ice-Make. Nevertheless, their efforts prove to be futile as Millianna quickly repeats her actions, managing to grab both her opponents this time. Lyon quickly thinks of a strategy and makes a mouse with his Ice-Make Magic; distracting Millianna. He continues to ambush her by using Blizzard, causing her to shiver and hide under a . Seconds after, Millianna angrily comes out of the kotatsu, ordering her opponents to stop treating her like a cat. Kagura, standing to the side, states to herself that Lyon has not attacked Millianna directly. Lyon promptly uses his Ice-Make: Snow Tiger, dominating Millianna completely. Running away from the snow tiger, Millianna crashes against a wall, falling unconscious. Kagura steps up and is quickly attacked by Yuka. Much to the Wave user's surprise, Kagura admits that she is well aware of his Magic's abilities; she uses her Archenemy to redirect the Mage's upcoming Wave attack. Rapidly moving forward to where her opponent is located, Kagura hastily attacks him multiple times, pushing him back. Before Yuka is able to use another attack, Kagura comes up to him and uses her Archenemy to defeat him with one blow from behind. Kagura and Lyon then look at each other and talk, with Kagura telling him that she has heard of the Galuna Island happenings, which Lyon states as being events of the past. He admits that he is now simply Lyon Vastia, a Mage from Lamia Scale, but admits to Kagura that something about her reminds him of the way he used to be. Kagura then interrupts Lyon and asks him to reveal his motives for not attacking Millianna directly. Lyon tells her that she will find out once they begin their battle. Using his Ice-Make: Dragonfly to attack Kagura, Lyon begins the battle. However, Kagura dodges the attack and attacks Lyon with her Archenemy before he can produce another spell, sending him back. Lyon, getting up, receives support from Gray. He then begins to create three beastly looking animals with his Ice-Make Magic. He sends them all towards Kagura, pushing her back. Nonetheless, Kagura uses her Gravity Change and regains the advantage by altering the gravity around them. Lyon is then left wide open by the Gravity Magic, hovering around his Ice-Make creations as Kagura jumps up and slashes all three at the same time. She then descends down and claims that it is over. Before she is able to land the final blow, the time runs out, ending the match in a draw.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 Aftermath Yuka and Lyon talk among themselves about Kagura's strength and reach the conclusion that she was not using her full power. Yuka, trying to maintain his balance, tells Lyon that no one has ever seen her use her full power. As Kagura and Millianna walk back to their team, Millianna asks Kagura if she is okay, to which she responds affirmatively. She also tells Millianna that Lyon has potential and that if the match had been a fight to the death, she would've been killed. Millianna is then told by Kagura to become stronger, which she agrees to do. The final fight of the day is then announced to be Natsu and Gajeel of Team Fairy Tail against Sting and Rogue from Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 12-15 References Navigation